


Bruh

by sovazuzu



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, King is a whore, King is totally a bottom, M/M, Ram is basically a plant/dog hybrid and idk how i feel about that, Ram's had enough, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovazuzu/pseuds/sovazuzu
Summary: Ram is known for being the silent non-conflict guy. But too much is too much. After withstanding King’s teasing for a few months, he’s had enough.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	Bruh

**Author's Note:**

> Thought up this scenario when I was a little bit tipsy. So enjoy ;)
> 
> update: yoyoyo dudes thanks for the hits and kudos ;))))))

Ram is known for being the silent non-conflict guy. But too much is too much. After withstanding King’s teasing for a few months, he’s had enough. 

His frustration started innocently. Just getting annoyed when king popped out of nowhere when Ram wanted to either spend his break with his friends or just feed the campus dog. That’s when he developed a habit of grabbing King’s wrist and dragging him away to some place. It was the only time King shut up and wondered where the sacred place Ram wanted to take him to was. 

Unbeknown to the other, they had both grown fond of their little ritual. Ram still barely spoke anything, but he let his guard down a little and sometimes answered instead of messaging it. King liked the little harmless thing they had going on. Neither of them had shown anything more than gestures that could be taken as friendly if you were blind and stupid. But there was a spark of something. 

King being the idiot, he knew he had to be the first one to initiate something. He started to sit closer to Ram, touch him more, look at his face but mainly his lips. He even whored himself out a bit and started saying inappropriate stuff when hanging out with the other couples. 

“Yall are so lucky to have a dick to sit on,” King blurted out seeing Bohn and Duen acting all disgusting at the table and Boss telling something stupid to Mek. The engineers and Duen’s squad have become friendly ever since the famous flower boys got together and they hung out during lunch sometimes. The whole table stopped and stared at the idiot. Even Ram. Bingo. 

“What?” half the table asked while the other stared at the clown.  
“You heard me, you all have somebody and I don’t think one of my cactuses would be a good substitute” he explained.  
Ting Ting sighed, “Are we gonna have THAT talk again?”  
“We get it, you’re a whore,” Bohn chuckled. 

The table erupted in laughter. King looked back at Ram who was just looking at him, expressionless as always.

King somehow convinced Duen to convince Ram to go out drinking. Ram didn’t look twice as pleased as he and his friends shuffled past the tables to the already tipsy engineers. Of course, he was the only one to only drink water (just like the good doggo he is), just sitting at the table the whole time. Most of the group spread around the bar to either dance or sneak into the toilets. A drunk King stumbled to the table, holding his hand out to Ram. 

“Dance with me?” Ram again stared at him. King had enough and just grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dance floor. Oh, how the tables have turned. Ram just stood there awkwardly, swaying side to side. He wasn’t completely stupid not to know at least a bit of bar etiquette. King put his arms around Ram’s neck, busting out the sluttiest dance moves he could think of in his drunk state of mind. He was about to throw it back and ask if that ass is fat enough, but Ram broke away from him and left. He walked outside and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a message from King. 

King: Did I get you a bit flustered over there :*  
King: It’s okay, it happens sometimes ;) 

Ram put away his phone and went home. He spent the rest of the night not being able to sleep thinking about what the fuck just happened. Now the frustration may not have been as innocent as before. He made a plan. A very questionable plan, but ever since he started talking or rather listening to King, he had been a little more open-minded and more confident to do as he thought. 

So one day he texted King to meet him at the gear statue during lunch. He waited nearby the statue and looked out for when King arrived. After the latter sat himself down by the statue he texted back that he’s there. Ram for once visibly panicked, although it was just him sighing deeply. He power walked to the table, grabbed King by the wrist and set out to one of the empty classrooms. King was pushed into the classroom, Ram coming in after him, locking the door and checking the windows. 

“What the fuck dude?” King said, all confused. Ram walked towards him. He put his hand on his shoulder and hip and did the unthinkable and kissed King just how he wanted to do for so long now. After the initial few seconds of shock, King kissed back. Ram pulled away, looked at the dazed boy in front of him and then dropped to his knees. King tried to ask when the hell he was doing but he couldn’t find his words as his pants were being unzipped and then his semi-hard dick felt the air which was quickly exchanged into hot wetness. Ram was a natural, surprisingly, or King was still too numb from the confusion but he felt amazing. Ram worked him to full hardness, and he enjoyed every second of it. King looked down at him, catching a glimpse of the youngers dreamcatcher tattoo which sent a jolt of arousal to his lower parts, twitching in Ram’s mouth. He reached out to grab Ram’s hair, but the other was quicker and managed to catch King’s hand and pin it behind his back along with the other hand. King didn’t expect this cutie to be so bossy. His moans and whines got breathier and higher-pitched as he neared his climax. “I’m gonna cum,” he choked out before releasing his load into Ram’s mouth. Ram cringed a bit while swallowing, not being used to the taste. He grabbed his stuff and left the classroom before King could say something or ask him if he could return the favour, leaving the boy all dishevelled dick out and all. King’s phone buzzed. 

Ram: Please don’t tease me again  
King: I can’t promise that ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell after this.


End file.
